El olvidado
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Un rostro sin nombre. Un soldado sin una bandera. Un compañero caído. ¿Quién es Private Hive? ¿Cuál será su camino?


_**El olvidado**_

Nota de la Autora: Una breve inspiración basada en la historia de este desafortunado personaje villano de los Teen Titans. Hay referencias a los cómics TTGo!, pero nada esencial para el entendimiento de la historia. ¡Espero lo disfruten! :)

_Disclaimer:_ Teen Titans no me pertenece.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —se preguntó.

¿Qué ha hecho mal, realmente?

Muchas cosas si se parara a pensar tan solo un segundo. Muchas malas decisiones, muchas decepciones, muchos planes fallidos, muchos amigos que le dejaron, muchos camaradas que lo abandonaron. Ya ni siquiera quería recordarlo. No quería vengarse, aunque esa idea rondó por su cabeza bastante tiempo.

Pero lo intentó ¿no era así? Intentó superarse a sí mismo, intentó encontrar nuevas rutas a sus objetivos. Mas no importaba lo que hiciera, seguía fallando. ¿Era su culpa? Tal vez lo era, pero no podía evitar pensar que siempre los Titanes… esos malditos Titanes estaban detrás de todos sus fracasos. ¿Y por qué? No porque quisieran detenerlo, eso era evidente, sino porque… todos se preocupaban de ellos y solo de ellos.

Sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus jefes, sus alumnos: todos querían a los Titanes. Querían derrotarlos, usarlos, destruirlos, humillarlos. Y no importaba cómo lo hicieran o a quién lastimaran en el camino. Para todos ellos, había sido un títere más, una herramienta tosca que afinar para llegar a los Titanes. Quizás sus primeros amigos fueran distintos, tal vez sí lo valoraban ¿verdad?

No. Eran unos idiotas. Dudaba siquiera hubieran notado que se había ido. Solo era un músculo inerte para su grupito de tarados. Incluso Jinx había entendido que estaba mejor sin ellos, aunque hubiera decidido unirse a los chicos buenos. Todo porque estaba coladita por Chico Flash. Bufó por lo bajo. Otro super-tonto con el ego por las nubes. Pero ella al menos había progresado ¿no?

Apretó los puños, observando a su alrededor; todo estaba solitario y silencioso a través de las calles de Jump City. Sabía que seguramente en unos minutos a alguien se le ocurriría la brillante idea de robar alguna joyería o aterrorizar a los pocos transeúntes o quizás intentar dominar la ciudad entera. No quería estar allí cuando eso pasara.

—¡Eh, tío! —Ni siquiera se detuvo, caminando con una mirada seria y casi entristecida en su rostro disfrazado—. ¡Te estoy hablando, tío! —Hizo una mueca de desagrado y volteó levemente, sin dejar de caminar—. Te conozco, eres el que se llevó a mi hijo.

Al escuchar eso, detuvo su andar y miró al hombre que le estaba hablando. No era más que un borracho vagabundo, con los ojos desorbitados y la ropa gastada y sucia. Lo observó durante algunos segundos, descubriendo con aquella sola mirada una historia y una vida de miseria y violencia en un simple segundo.

—Le di una oportunidad —murmuró con serenidad—. Le di algo por lo que luchar, le di lo que tú no le diste nunca, viejo: valor para pelear, para defenderse y no dejarse pisotear como una basura. —Aferró su escudo casi con orgullo, pero también con un sordo dolor en su voz—. Fui un mejor padre para él que tú.

El viejo le lanzó una palabrota y un escupitajo, para tambalearse y continuar gritando continuamente "¡Te llevaste a mi hijo! ¡Te llevaste a mi hijo". El chico gruñó algo por lo bajo con la intención de noquear a ese cabrón odioso, pero se lo pensó mejor. ¿De qué le serviría? Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes murmurar:

—Lo salvé de ti.

Realmente lo creía. Aquellos chicos eran la escoria de la sociedad, los indefensos de los que nadie cuidaba, los inocentes que los héroes no protegían. ¿Cómo podían protegerlos de ellos mismos, de su vida, de su propia oscuridad? No tenían poderes, no tenían cuidados, no tenían suerte. Eran niños abandonados, sobreviviendo en las calles, siendo intimidados por los más fuertes y él los había recogido. Los había ayudado.

Ahora varios de ellos estaban con los Titanes, otros tantos luchando por su propia cuenta en contra de sus demonios personales y unos pocos… aún perdidos en la misma confusión y miedo que lo consumía a él. No iba a abandonarlos, los guiaría como pudiera, trataría de ser aquella figura protectora, aquel amigo, aquel compañero, aquel mentor que nunca pudo tener.

¿Pero qué palabras diría? ¿Qué camino les trazaría? ¿Qué esperanzas, qué sueños, qué metas les daría? ¿Cómo podía ayudar a esos chicos si ni siquiera él sabía qué sendero seguir? No era más que un joven buscando su destino, un marginado, un luchador que había peleado las guerras equivocadas y que había tomado aún peores decisiones.

La noche se cernió sobre él y tal como había predicho, pronto las sirenas y las explosiones se sintieron cerca de él. Apretó el paso hacia su escuálido hogar —un pequeño piso que había logrado adecuar a sus necesidades y que era lo suficientemente discreto para que nadie lo viera entrar y salir— sin dejar de pensar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —repitió, apoyándose contra una pared.

Observó su traje, confeccionado en honor a la escuela que le dio el primer sentido a su vida y que luego vio desmoronándose ante los Titanes. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Recordó las palabras del líder de los chicos buenos, aquel engreído que le había contagiado la varicela y que… había intentado ayudarlo. ¿O no? ¿Realmente se interesaba por él?

Sonrió sarcásticamente. Claro…

Él tendría que seguir luchando, pues eso era lo que hacía: pelear. Era un soldado. Un guerrero. Tal vez debería cambiar sus arenas, tal vez debería marcharse de aquella ciudad a otra que no fuera tan hostil y que no le trajera tantos recuerdos. Tal vez podría hablar con Jinx, quizás ella pudiera darle algún consejo, alguna palabra. Pero, ¿querría algo con él? ¿Lo reconocería siquiera? Entornó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Aunque ella lo apoyara, no podía abandonar a los muchachos que confiaron en él y que aún estaban en problemas. Quizás después de hacerlo, podría marcharse…

Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde no lo conocieran? Soltó un bufido. Nadie lo hacía. Los Titanes solo lo tenían en sus registros como un villano menor, como un dolor de cabeza ocasional; sus colegas en el bajomundo no lo respetaban, apenas si ubicaban su cara, dudaba cualquier ciudadano común siquiera lo identificaba. Solo era un recuerdo en las mentes de borrachos como el padre vagabundo. Era un fracaso.

No, no lo era. Era algo peor. Era un marginado, un desterrado, una sombra. Un errante sin líder, un soldado sin misión, un chico más disfrazado como tantos que aparecían cada día.

Era un olvidado. Era simplemente Private Hive.

Y seguiría caminando y alzando su puño, luchando sin rendirse, porque... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?


End file.
